


So cute!

by Mindsebbandflow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsebbandflow/pseuds/Mindsebbandflow
Summary: Request from my IDOLiSH7 Scenario tumblr blog, Iori and Riku visiting the Izumi's sweet shop, first time as a couple! <3





	So cute!

Riku stood still outside the Izumi family’s shop, trembling with nervousness. “What are you doing?” Iori sighed, realizing today was going to be more trouble than he originally thought. “W-what will your parents say?” Riku asked nervously as he turned to look at his “finally official boyfriend.” “Look, Nii san already told them since he figured it would be difficult for me. I doubt they will make a big deal about it… at least I hope not.” Iori started to feel much more nervous himself. “T-that’s not making me feel any better!” Riku argued, sighing heavily. “Let’s just go…” Iori spoke as he took Riku’s hand, pulling him along with him. When the door opened, the store bell rang, alerting the Izumi’s that their son had arrived. “I’m back,” Iori spoke, like he was just returning home. “Welcome back dear, and Riku kun it’s great to see you again!” Mrs. Izumi smiled sweetly, finding Riku’s flustered face absolutely adorable. “Welcome back, can I get you two anything?” Mr. Izumi asked warmly. “Oh, maybe a piece of cake would be great!” Riku smiled, awkwardly sitting down. “How about you Iori kun?” Mrs. Izumi questioned, finding it cute how nervous her son was acting. “Uh cake is fine, thanks.” Iori smiled, still somewhat nervous about what his parents might say. “They are always so kind,” Riku smiled sweetly, making it impossible for Iori not to smile back. He was really lucky to have someone as cute as Riku in his life. So much had happened so fast, he hadn’t really had time to process everything. Iori was grateful that his brother told his parents about Riku and him dating. It was an uncomfortable subject since he had never dated anyone before, let alone a guy. But both of his parents really liked Riku, they found him adorable just like he did. It appeared that besides looks he really did take after them.

“Sorry to keep you, here you are.” Iori’s mother smiled as she placed a whole cake on the table, with the words “Congratulations on becoming a couple” written on top with icing. Riku’s face turned as red as his hair, while Iori planted his face on the table in pure embarrassment. Of course they would do something like this… maybe his brother was the one who took after them the most in the end. “E-eh umm… thank you!” Riku covered his bright red cheeks, trying not to be rude, yet the situation was extremely embarrassing! “Let’s take a photo to commemorate this occasion!” Iori’s father smiled, already holding a camera. “Eh!” Riku blushed, looking at his boyfriend who appeared flabbergasted. Despite this situation, Iori did look cute! “Smile!” Mrs. Izumi spoke as Mr. Izumi readied the camera. The boys sat close together, both bright red, unable to make any sort of physical contact. The camera flashed and the boys exhaled, looking at each other and then back at the cake. “Oh darling we need something to cut the cake with!” Iori’s mom pointed out. “Right, I left it in the back.” Iori’s dad responded as the two went to search for the knife. “I’m sorry…” Iori blushed, hoping this situation didn’t cause Riku to have an attack. He was surprised when Riku just started laughing. “I’m actually really happy! This means they accept me right?” Riku was indeed right, a smile grew on Iori’s face as well. “I’m happy too…” he whispered. “Hmm, what was that?” Riku questioned, not hearing what Iori had said. “N-nothing,” Iori blushed, avoiding eye contact. Riku knew that meant he had said something embarrassing, which just made him happier. “Sorry, here let us cut it for you!” Iori’s mom smiled as his dad began to slice the cake.

The cake was delicious of course, but more than that, it filled their hearts. Where there was once worry and unease, now both felt more secure than before. “Hey Iori… do you love me?” Riku asked, looking over to Iori with an irresistibly cute face. “I-idiot! Why would you even need to ask me that?” Iori blushed, avoiding eye contact as the two walked home. “Sorry, I just-” Riku was cut off when Iori’s lips pressed gently against his own. Before having time to adjust Iori pulled back and looked forward as he continued to walk. Both cheeks red, Riku smiled, reaching out to take Iori’s hand. “I love you too!” Riku grinned, Iori just tightened his grip on Riku’s hand, feeling complete.


End file.
